Tangled ADOPTED BY LOSERBOOKNERD
by Shadow-X-Girl
Summary: This is a Wessa fic based off of Disney's Tangled, with Tessa as Rapunzel, and Will as Flynn. Also starring Mortmain as Mother Gothel. Idea given to me by the wonderful booksarelife12345, and you should check out her fics.
1. Chapter 1

**AN This fic was recommended by the wonderful booksarelife12345, and I highly recommend you read her fics, they are amazing. Thank you for giving me this idea, BTW.**

**This is a Wessa fic based off of Disney's Tangled, with Tessa as Rapunzel, and Will as Flynn. Oh, also starring Mortmain as Mother Gothel. Hehe, that's hilarious, I made him fill in for a girl. Anyway, enough of my useless banter, here's the chapter.**

**Tessa**

"Tessa!" I jump at my father, Mortmain's, voice. "Tessa! Let down the rope!" Ugh, again with the rope. I always have to stay locked up in this damn tower because the outside world is "too dangerous." If it's so dangerous, why does father go out?

"Just a second, father!" I let down the rope and pull him up, after hiding my cat, Church. I'm not supposed to have him, but I found him in the tower one day. I still don't know how he got in. I've always searched for that one spot, until I remembered I shouldn't go outside. It's too dangerous. Sometimes I agree with father that it's too dangerous, other times I think he's just paranoid. Sometimes paranoia is good, though. Maybe. I don't know what to think anymore.

"Guess what?" my father says. He doesn't wait for me to reply before he says, "I'm making hazelnut soup for dinner. Happy birthday!" Oh, that's right. It's my birthday. I've always thought that someone out there was looking for me because every year on my birthday, there are these weird floating lights that appear. My father doesn't know about them, though. Every time I bring them up in a conversation, he acts like I'm crazy and says it's just stars. I don't believe him, though.

I force a smile as I remember what i wanted to talk to him about. "So, father, about my birthday..." I trail off, not exactly sure how to say this.

"Yes?" He stands there, impatient. That's another thing I forgot to say. I have special powers that let me change into anyone or anything I want. I know it's weird and sounds painful, but it actually isn't as bad as you think. Well, aside from the fact that it's the reason I can't go outside. People would either use me for my powers or burn me at the stake, accusing me of being a witch. My father has me change every day so he can see his father. Someone murdered him shortly after my father was born. I think it's quite reasonable.

"I, uh... I wanted to, um... So, there are these... floating lights that I see every year on my birthday, like I've told you before. I wanted to uh, you know... maybe venture out to see them?" I keep tripping over my own words, still not sure what to say.

He looks at me in confusion. "You mean the stars? Why on earth would you want go out for that? You know how dangerous it is and how many people would want to use you." Yep, there we go again with the using thing. And I know they're not stars.

"Father, I know we've talked about this before, and I know you think they're just stars, but they can't be. These are too big, and, besides, stars are always there. Stars will never change. These 'floating lights' are only in the sky on my birthday. I want to go out to see them. Maybe they're sent for a reason. I want to know that reason."

He just sighs and sits on a chair. "Tessa, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. It's too dangerous and something might happen to you. Do you understand?"

I sigh in defeat and even though I don't mean it, I say, "Yes, father."

"Now, come give me a hug." He spreads out his arms and wraps them around me in an embrace. "I really am sorry, Tessa, but you know why I can't let you out." I nod and he goes on. "Now, let's go make dinner," he says and gently pushes me away.

"Okay, father," I say and follow him to the kitchen.

**AN Okay, so that was the first chapter. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Another huge thank you to booksarelife12345 for giving me the idea for this fic. I love you all, and I'll see you later! (PS I skipped the intro Will (Flynn) would have done. I just had a hard time coming up with something. Oh, and I'm not going to be updating as often as I did the other one, because I'm also writing a DP fic.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Hey, guys. What's new? You know, I never actually have a real reason to writing these author's notes. I have no clue why I write them. Maybe I'll stop. I don't know. Maybe I'll only write them if I need to. Whatever, enough of my useless banter, here's the chapter! (Don't forget to review)**

**Will**

As I'm running from the guards, I see one of my wanted posters. I grab it and put it in my bag. I look over to my partners, Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood, but they just keep running onwards, faces blank except for their signature scowls. They're twins, I hate them, I need them, and they have no sense of humor. They're all business. I'll still joke around with them, though, that's part of the William Herondale package.

I'm a thief, and always have been, at least as far back as I wish to remember. Since I was thirteen, I've pushed everyone I love away. I had gone to someone by the name of Morsomething, and he was a psychic. He told me, "Everyone you love will die a horrible death. It scared the hell out of me, and I immediately packed my bags and left. Being just a young kid, I had no specific skills, so I resorted to thievery. A few years later, when I was eighteen, I met Gideon and Gabriel. They're distant, barely even talking to me, but I need to work with them. Somehow, we became partners, and that leads me to what I'm doing right now.

The king and queen, Henry and Charlotte Branwell, have a daughter, Theresa and she's been missing for about seventeen years. She was stolen from her cradle when she was a baby. Yes, I know that makes her about my age, but that doesn't mean I'm going to rescue her or whatever. I'm a thief, remember? I actually just stole her heavily guarded crown. That's why I'm running from the guards right now.

"Shit," I hear Gabriel swear. Looking in front of me, I see why he's upset. There's a cliff at least ten feet high. At least all of us are tall.

"Okay, Lightworms," I say, using the nickname I gave them, "hoist me up."

They look at me in disbelief and Gideon says, "Give us the crown, Blerondale." That's their nickname for me. You see, we've established this kind of mutual hate with each other, but instead of fighting all the time, we bash them with their last name, if you know what I mean.

I look back at them with mock hurt. "What? You think I would run off with the crown?" They give me the 'look,' the one that seems to ask, "Really?" I put my hand to my chest, right above heart, in mock hurt. "After all we've been through, you don't trust me?" They give me the look again, and I mutter under my breath, "Harsh." I hold out the bag with the crown in it and raise my voice so they can hear me and say, "Okay, here it is." They check the bag to make sure the crown is in there and I fake hurt again when I say, "Wow, I am even more wounded. You don't even trust me to put the crown in the bag I hand you?" They fix me with the look again and I raise my hands in defeat. "Okay, okay."

Gideon stands on top of Gabriel, and they hoist me up. "Now, help us up, kid."

I shake my head, lifting up the bag I very carefully took from Gideon. "Sorry, my hands are full," I say, turning around and running from my partners and the guards. I hear Gabriel and Gideon swearing behind me, and they yell out my name in anguish or some such feeling. I laugh and keep running, only to be stopped by a huge horse, definitely belonging to one of the guards.

**AN Hehe, I love cliffhangers! Okay, next chapter will start off with Will, but might, maybe, probably, switch to Tessa, depending on how long I make the chapter. Speaking of chapter length, sorry if this one's a bit short. As I said earlier, I will work on my useless banter that I, for some unknown and probably stupid reason, always put at the beginning. Ooh, and I need ideas for a name for the horse. Hehe, I'm changing all the names, none are going to be the same as in the movie. Well, anywho, I'll talk to you later. Peace out, girl scout!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Hi, guys. How's it going? A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, and even more so to the ones who reminded me that there were in fact horses whose names were mentioned in the book. I'm combining the names, though, because I couldn't decide which one to use. Here's the chapter I've made you all wait so long for.**

**Will**

"Shit," I mutter under my breath as I turn from the horse and run down a big hill. Some way down, I trip over a root, sending myself tumbling down the hill. The horse seems to trip over it as well, seeing as he trips and tumbles with me. I laugh as I go down, finding this situation hilarious for some reason. It is kind of funny, though, if you think about it. A horse with no rider following me? That's hilarious.

When I near the bottom of the hill, I see it ends in a cliff. "Crap!" I try to grab on to the grass to stop my descent, but it's too wet with the early morning dew. I see a tree hanging over the cliff. It's pretty close to me, and I hope I can reach it. When I'm almost to the edge, I start reaching towards the tree. I'm able to latch onto one of the branches, and I swing myself up on top of the tree. Unfortunately, the horse slides right on top of the tree, and gets up in an instant. I laugh out loud hysterically. This is one weird horse.

_CRACK!_

What was that? I share a worried and curious look with the horse, as weird as that may sound. The horse makes a weird noise and starts walking - or whatever horses do - towards me. I slowly back up, then I hear it again.

_CRACK!_

I share another look with the horse. It starts toward me again, then -

_CRACK!_

The tree breaks underneath us, and we plunge downwards. The horse keeps making noise and snapping at me, still persistent on getting me. The crown falls out of my hand, and I reach for it, but it falls far faster than me. A few seconds later, I find myself at the bottom of the cliff. Surprisingly, I don't die. I laugh so hard it hurts. Thank God for bushes.

I hear the horse snort and snap back to attention. I search around frantically for the crown. If I don't find it and hide soon, the horse will find me. This is a really messed up horse, and I'm pretty convinced it'll rip my head off or something if it finds me.

I see a glint in a nearby tree. Walking closer, I see it's the crown. The only bad part is that it's up high, and the horse will probably find me in the tree. The horse snorts again, but this time it's a little farther away. Oh, thank you, kind Lord!

I scramble up the tree toward the crown. Just as I reach it, I hear the horse coming through a nearby patch of bushes. I curse under my breath as I try to think of something. I'm running out of time, so the only option that'll give me a chance is to climb higher up.

I'm pretty high up in the tree when the horse bursts through the bushes. It's nose is barely inches from the ground, and it's sniffing like a dog. This horse just gets weirder and weirder. It follows it's scent trail past the tree and disappears into the forest.

I jump down from the tree and start backing up. I feel vines behind me, but they're not connected to anything. I turn and pull them aside to find a beautiful meadow. There's a small pond with lilly pads floating in it. Everywhere I look, there's grass or flowers, and there are even some bushes and shrubs lining the rock wall surrounding the wondrous beauty. The thing that stands out the most is the freakishly tall tower right in the middle of the meadow. It's a simple tower made of purple bricks, lighter at the bottom, darker at the top. The lighter purple is just a bunch of bricks going up, forming the base; the lighter purple is the roof and the top room. There appears to be no way to get inside, but there's a window at the top, and when you're a thief, you learn to climb anything.

The climb was trickier than I thought, and once I was inside, I felt satisfied that I made it up. Also a little out of breath. After I'm done panting, I straighten up and look around. It's very simple, like a poor person's house would look. I think it's the simplicity that makes it so beautif-

_FTWAANG!_

**AN Sorry if it's too short, I just really needed to finish. I went into a huge writer's block phase, and I had my first period, finally. Sorry, you probably didn't need to know that. Anywho, I hope you liked it. If you noticed anything wrong or have any suggestions, please let me know. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. Who doesn't want to know how they can improve? Peace out, girl scout!**


	4. Just Read It

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to stop writing this fic. I can never remember to update, and I'm terrible at writing anyway. I am looking for someone to takeover the fic, though. If you wish to adopt this fic, either review or PM me. I will randomly pick one of the volunteers to do it, so don't think I'm playing favorites or anything, or get upset. Again, I'm sorry, I wish I could go on, but I can't. I will be starting a series of one-shots based off of songs for the anime Fairy Tail, but the updates will probably take a really long time. If you have any suggestions for songs I could do, please tell via review or PM. Later, potato butts.**


	5. Review Response and a Reminder

**This is just a response to some of the reviews that I can't reply to.**

**Guest Sarah: I'm sorry, I haven't watched that one yet, although I really want to. I'm just watching too many at the moment. I'm sorry.**

**I also think there was a guest that asked about booksarelife12345 at the beginning. I think she changed her username. If I remember correctly, it's loserbooknerd, but if that's not right, one of her fics was titled Living with Herondale, so if you search that, you can access her profile.**

**To everyone reading this, I am still looking for people to adopt this. If you are interested, leave a review or PM me, and I will randomly pick one on July 10th. I will post it as soon as I pick one. Remember, it will be random, so don't think I favor someone over you if you don't get picked.**


	6. New Writer!

**Hey, guys! I just picked the new writer! It's loserbooknerd! Congratulations! Remember, it was random, so I'm not playing favorites, don't get upset. In case any of you want to know, I used this website: andrew. hedges. name/ experiments/ random/ pickone. html**

**(just take out the spaces).**


End file.
